


Stay with me

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the whumptober prompt 17-"Stay with me.". October 17th, Stay with me. After Astrid falls into the oceans below when Ryker and his men capture Stormfly, she is left with Hypothermia and Hiccup must save her before she can drown. Their relationship bonds closer as he helps her recover. Hiccstrid!





	Stay with me

**(A/N) So sorry for not posting this yesterday! I was so busy with my sister and we went to fright fest so I wasn't able to post this. A slightly edited version from my fan shots on the fanfiction website. Enjoy!**

**October 17th-Stay with me.**

"She's got to be out here somewhere." Hiccup said from the back of his night fury Toothless. Hiccup wiped his wet face with his sleeve, before continuing to search the ocean for Astrid who had been missing all day. Toothless used his echo location to continue searching for Astrid. Hiccup sighed relieved when Toothless found something.

Hiccup spotted Astrid holding onto A piece of driftwood just before she went under water. "No. Toothless common!" Hiccup shouted the words so loudly Toothless flinched back before taking off. Hiccup flew over the waves and dove into where he last saw Astrid.

Toothless roared for Hiccup worriedly, diving after him. Hiccup opened his eyes and spotted Astrid. She was limp and as Hiccup swam for her, he saw Astrid's eyes close as she lost consciousness. Hiccup became more determined and used all his strength to swim as fast as he could.

_Just A little closer. _Hiccup thought before he caught Astrid. Hiccup flipped over underwater and began swimming upwards to the surface. Toothless caught him halfway and they surfaced. Hiccup turned Astrid over in his arms so she was facing him. "Astrid!"

Hiccup tried to shake her, Astrid wouldn't wake up. "Astrid!" Hiccup tried again, no answer. "Astrid please!" Astrid remained limp in Hiccup's arms, her face growing pale. She wasn't breathing either. Hiccup went pale to, scared of the thought of losing her.

"N-no. Common Astrid you've got to stay with me. Hold on!" Hiccup sat Astrid up and tried to get her to breath. Astrid finally coughed, before shaking and gasping for breath. Hiccup sighed in relief, holding Astrid closer to him. Astrid opened her eyes for A moment, but then fell unconscious again, shaking uncontrollably.

Hiccup frowned as Astrid fell unconscious again, and he turned Astrid so she was facing him. Hiccup hugged Astrid close, and he noticed how cold she was. "Here." Hiccup pulled off his shirt which had thick leather armor, arm braces, and long sleeves. It would definitely keep Astrid warmer than her simple shoulder pads and arm bands.

Hiccup pulled his shirt over Astrid, before hugging her close again. Hiccup looked at his torso witch had some deep scars and bruising from how many stunts he got himself into. Hiccup knew he'd be questioned for his dangerous behavior causing so many battle scars, but he couldn't care less.

"Your going to be alright Astrid. Just stay with me." Hiccup held Astrid tightly, flying to the edge as fast as he could. Toothless crooned worriedly as he could feel Hiccup now shaking uncontrollably on top of him. "I-I'm fine bud, let's just hurry." Toothless nodded and flew faster, Hiccup holding Astrid closer in an attempt to make sure he didn't fall unconscious too thanks to the freezing air on his bare, wet skin.

Hiccup and Toothless finally landed on the edge as it was growing darker out. The other riders followed Hiccup home and tried not to question his scarred up torso along the way. Hiccup grabbed Astrid as he slid off of Toothless, holding her bridal style.

All of the other riders were slightly surprised by how easily Hiccup could carry Astrid despite his weak from shaking and cold form, but didn't question it. Hiccup took Astrid into her hut where he'd landed. "Your going to be alright Astrid. We're going to help you." Hiccup climbed the stairs and lay Astrid on her bed.

Hiccup didn't remove his shirt from Astrid, not finding that important right now. If it kept Astrid warm who seemed to have hypothermia and exhaustion, that's what mattered. Fishlegs and the others walked into the room, Fishlegs carrying extra blankets.

"Here give her this one, you need the second one." Hiccup nodded and smiled. He lay one of the blankets over Astrid who still didn't move. Hiccup then wrapped the second one around himself, grateful for the warmth as he tried to stop shaking. Hiccup coughed into his arm, and Toothless nudged him worriedly.

"You alright?" Fishlegs asked wile laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup nodded. "I'll be fine. Astrid's who we _really_ need to worry about." Hiccup bit his lip as he continued trying to calm his shaking. His hole form was freezing. Being shirtless and covered in freezing rain wasn't good at all. Add in the cold winds that blew outside making the hut cold and Hiccup was shaking uncontrollably.

Astrid's bed was near the fire pit so her and Hiccup both had extra warmth. Fishlegs and the others had left the hut, Fishlegs stating Astrid looked okay but just needed rest. Hiccup had agreed but said he wanted to stay with Astrid. Toothless seemed to feel the same way, as he sat beside his rider who sat on a chair beside Astrid's bed.

Astrid still hadn't moved at all, and her face was pale. Hiccup sighed and took her hand in his, rubbing circles on her wrist with his thumb. "What happened to you Astrid? Who did this to you?" Hiccup asked the unconscious girl. Hiccup knew she couldn't hear and wouldn't answer. He was just so confused as to what happened to her. Hiccup wanted answers. He wanted to know who hurt Astrid, and also where Stormfly was.

A million thoughts ran thorough Hiccup's mind as he wrapped his blanket tightly around himself. An hour past and Hiccup moved to the floor so he could sleep against Toothless. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup, protecting him from any harm.

"Thanks bud." Toothless made A sound in his throat that seemed genuine and please. 'Your welcome, now rest' his 'voice' and eyes seemed to say. Hiccup nodded before yawning and curling against his best friend. Within A couple minutes Hiccup was sound asleep, his thoughts going back to Astrid and how she was doing.

...

The next morning Hiccup woke up to the sound of Astrid's bed creaking. Hiccup opened his eyes and moved Toothless' wing so he could get up. No longer after that Astrid shot up into A sitting position. "Stormfly!" The second she said this Hiccup was by her side, taking Astrid's hand in his.

"Astrid, Astrid. It's alright. Calm down you've had A long night." Hiccup tried to sooth Astrid who looked at him confused. Astrid's eyes caught sight of Hiccup's bare skin and she noticed her longer sleeves. Upon closer examination Astrid realized she was wearing Hiccup's long sleeve tunic and armor he'd been wearing the day before.

"What happened to you Astrid?" Hiccup asked, holding Astrid's hands tightly as she faced him. "They have Stormfly." Astrid replied panicked. "What do you mean? Who?" Hiccup looked at Astrid puzzled and Astrid sighed. "Dragon hunters. They took her Hiccup." Astrid tried to get out of bed but found herself to weak to stand.

Hiccup caught Astrid before she could fall when she tried to stand. His strong arms held her up, before sitting Astrid back on her bed. Astrid tried to protest, but Hiccup soothed her and pushed her gently into A laying position.

"It's alright Astrid. We'll find her I _promise._ All I ask is that you rest, and then we'll find her." Astrid gave in after the argument went on A little longer. Hiccup left the hut and told the other riders to go check the beach for clues. After they found dragon root arrows and had an idea about where to go, Hiccup woke Astrid up hours later.

Astrid flew behind Hiccup and they went searching for Stormfly. Astrid still felt A little weak, but after changing cloths and eating some soup with special herbs in it for strength, Astrid found the energy to go looking for her dragon. Once finally reunited after defeating Ryker, Astrid flew back to the edge happily on her own dragon. Hiccup continued to make sure she was okay, and Astrid couldn't help but feel better no matter what happened as she thought about how much Hiccup really cared about her.


End file.
